


Our Only Light in Paradise

by animeangelriku



Series: Puzzleshipping Advent [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, mentions of Mahad and Mana and Atem's life in Egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Yugi takes Atem stargazing, and then they wish upon a star.





	Our Only Light in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people suggested I write a drabble with the puzzle nerds going stargazing, which, honestly, I’m all up for. I actually wrote a stargazing songfic back in 2008, and while this isn’t an exact re-write of it (though it could be, I guess), I wanted to honor it in the title. 
> 
> You can also read this on my [Tumblr](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/168501245452/puzzleshipping-our-only-light-in-paradise)!

“Are you _ever_ going to tell me where we’re going?”

Yugi turns to look back at Atem, who’s still blindfolded, one of his hands holding Yugi’s and the other one held out in front of him. He’s been asking where they’re going for the last ten minutes, and Yugi refuses to answer him—after all, what kind of surprise would it be if Atem knew about it? 

“We’re almost there!” Yugi answers. “Don’t peek!”

“I’m not!” Atem replies, waving his free hand as if to demonstrate that he’s not peeking. “See?”

“Okay,” Yugi says with a little laugh. “Just making sure.”

He continues guiding Atem, telling him whenever there’s a step or a bump on the road to watch out for, until they’re at the top of a grassy hill. Yugi comes to a stop, and so does Atem.

“Are we there?” Atem asks. “Wherever… _there_ is?”

“We are,” says Yugi. “Now, we’re going to sit and lie down, okay?”

“O… kay…” Atem’s grip on his hand tightens.

Yugi chuckles, interlacing their fingers. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.”

As carefully as Yugi can do so with Atem still blindfolded, he maneuvers both of them down to a sitting position, their legs crossed underneath them. Atem then uses his free hand to steady himself as he lies back down, and Yugi takes his place next to him. 

“Okay,” he starts before Atem can ask, “you can take off your blindfold now.”

He holds his breath as he watches Atem take off his blindfold, as he watches his eyes widen in amazement and his jaw drop open in a surprised gasp.

Out here, away from the lights of Domino City, there’s nothing blocking or diminishing the light of the stars in the sky. Yugi had prayed and prayed and prayed that tonight’s sky would be clear, because he had been planning this for _weeks_ and the last thing he needed was to have the weather ruin everything. It seems like the universe was, thankfully, on his side. 

“ _Yugi,_ ” Atem exhales, and his fingers squeeze Yugi’s hand. “Yugi…” 

“What do you think?” Yugi asks, unable to take his eyes off Atem. He can’t get over how marveled he looks, he can’t get over the way his eyes move in all directions, like Atem’s trying to take the entire sky in at once, like he wants to burn the sight before him into his brain, like he can’t settle on a single star because another one immediately catches his attention. 

Few things in life have been more endearing for Yugi to watch. 

“It’s _wonderful_ ,” Atem says in response to Yugi’s question. “I… I’d almost forgotten just how bright the night sky can be.”

They scoot closer together until Yugi can lean his head against Atem’s, their hands still entwined between them. 

“Did you spend a lot of time gazing at the stars?” Yugi questions, and Atem lets out a pensive hum. His life in Egypt is not something they talk about all that often. Not because it makes either of them uncomfortable or anything of the sort—it’s just that it rarely comes up. But any chance to bring it up is a chance that Yugi will not let pass: he can see how happy it makes Atem to be able to bring his past into the life he has now. 

“I spent a lot of time studying them,” Atem answers. “Sometimes I’d convince Mana and even Mahad to just _watch_ them with me, though, especially before a ceremony or a ritual. We believed the gods were looking down on us from the sky, and we would ask for their guidance so that nothing would go wrong.”

Yugi can clearly see the picture in his head. He didn’t have the chance to meet Mahad as one of Atem’s best friends, only as the Dark Magician, but he did get to meet Mana, and Atem has told him enough about both of them that he can clearly see the three as children, standing under the night sky and just watching the stars, hoping that the gods would bestow their blessings upon them. 

“Maybe they’re still looking down on us,” Yugi mumbles, mostly to himself, but Atem lets out a little noise of agreement. 

“Maybe that’s why we make wishes on stars,” Atem adds, and Yugi nods his head. 

“I say we make a wish,” he says, his hand tightening around Atem’s. “Who knows when’ll be the next time the sky is so clear. We should take advantage of it.” He has no idea of what he could possibly wish for—he has absolutely everything he could ever want or even _need_ —but he refuses to waste this opportunity. When will he and Atem be able to come back here again? 

Atem tilts his head up to smile at him. “Should we make our wish on the same star?”

“Sure!” Yugi cries. “Which star do you want us to wish upon?” He watches Atem glance at the night sky again, frowning in concentration as he scans the stars above them. Yugi doesn’t know much about stars or constellations, but he trusts Atem to pick a good one. 

“That one,” Atem finally says, and Yugi follows his finger. It’s a small star, though it’s still brighter than some of the smallest ones, enough for Yugi to identify it as the one Atem chose. 

“Okay. On three. One…”

“Two…”

“Three,” they say at the same time.

Yugi sees Atem closing his eyes, and once he notices just how calm and relaxed and _happy_ he looks, it only takes a second for him to know exactly what he’ll wish for. 

_Let him be happy,_ Yugi thinks, wishing on the star Atem picked out from a million of them with all his might. He wishes strongly enough for the entire pantheon of gods to hear him. _Let him be happy for as long as he can, and let me be there to witness it for as long as I can._

He’s still staring when Atem opens his eyes and turns to look at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Yugi lies, his fingers squeezing Atem’s yet again. “Are you going to tell me what you wished for?”

“Aren’t you supposed to keep your wish a secret so that it can come true?” Atem questions, his eyes narrowing at Yugi. 

“That’s for birthday wishes,” Yugi answers, “not wishes upon stars.”

Atem’s eyes narrow even more, like he’s judging whether he should believe Yugi or not. “I’m not taking any chances.”

Yugi tries to hold back a laugh, which only results in him snorting and in Atem snickering.

“Fair enough,” Yugi says, because he’d rather not take any chances, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find the information I wanted about Egyptian astronomy; I mean, I found a lot of information, but not necessarily the one I wanted? So if any information here is inaccurate or wrong, please let me know so that I can change it!


End file.
